Surprises Amongst Other Thoughts
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Tim Speedle’s life has changed for the better since meeting Calleigh Duquesne. SC.


Title: Surprises amongst Other Thoughts

Author: Kasandra

Rating: K

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: Tim Speedle's life has changed for the better since meeting Calleigh Duquesne. One shot.

An: Story was inspired by Calleigh's line in 'Forced Entry', episode 1x14. _"You may be a lawyer, but I'm a CSI. A damn good one."_

-----------------

Tim Speedle was a private man. There were just some things a person like him didn't open himself to or rather, let himself be affected be, ever since he lost his best friend in the snowmobile accident on that fateful day.

Even though that day occurred years ago, it was still fresh in his mind. Just like the deaths of other people he lost along the way on that funny journey one called life. So rather than having to deal with his emotions, he pushed them aside.

That is until he met Calleigh Duquesne. Tim wasn't quite sure of when or how he fell for her, but all he knew was that he did – hard. It was as if Calleigh saw him as a challenge and saw past his broody exterior. She managed to break down the walls to his heart.

Tim sighed as he rode home on his Ducati. Though Calleigh finally did manage him to convince him to buy something with four doors and a roof, he still sought the pleasure of freedom through his bike.

It was where he did his best thinking. Finally managing to make it back to his home, he hopped off his bike, still completely wrapped in his thoughts. Reaching for his keys, he jogged up the stairs to the entrance and paused.

His brows furrowed as he came home to something he had never done before: the smells of food wafting in the air and clearly, Calleigh singing. She couldn't carry a tune but to him it still sounded sweet.

Once Tim opened the door, he walked cautiously to the kitchen where he found Calleigh in sweat shorts and a tank top, singing on the top of her lungs as she danced around his kitchen. She was oblivious to his presence, due to her headphones in her ears. Tim smiled to himself, and rubbed his head as he wanted to enjoy the show for a few minutes before interrupting her.

He carefully plucked an earphone and Calleigh yelped, startled. She turned beet red when she realized she had been caught.

"Tim! When did you get in? How was work?" Calleigh questioned nervously, as she turned off her iPod and gave him her full attention.

"Uh, work was fine. What are you doing here – better yet, how did you get in? And why do you have your phones blasting? You're going to ruin your hearing." Tim questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Eric and I finished our case early and I knew you would be in the lab 'til late, I figured I'd surprise you. Your fridge is always empty, so I did the groceries for you." Calleigh replied.

"And made me dinner?" Tim finished for her.

"Don't be upset, I wanted to thank you for helping me out and so I uh, did the groceries for you." Calleigh explained slowly.

"And made me dinner?" Tim finished for her.

"Surprise!" Calleigh announced, rather weakly. "Actually, I made you some casseroles that can be reheated. They're in the freezer," Calleigh clarified. Removing a scrunchie she had on her wrist, she pulled her long blonde hair back into a makeshift bun and Tim's eyes followed her neckline, his thoughts wandering before clearing his throat and focusing once more on the issue at hand.

"You never explained how you got into my house though." Tim reminded her, as he leaned in closer to her, pushing away a strand of hair off her face.

"You forget that like you, I am a CSI. And a damn good one." Calleigh replied with a sweet smile.

Tim cocked his head. "You found my spare key, didn't you?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes, before sighing. "Alright, yes." She admitted, before continuing, a small smile beginning to twitch, "For someone who is in law enforcement, you'd think it would be wise to not hide the key to your home under the door mat. It's the first place anyone looks." She flushed once more. "You're not upset are you? I know I technically invaded your space…" Calleigh began to ramble, to which Tim silenced with a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Calleigh, it's fine. Dinner in bulk – it's like Costco but better." Tim replied appreciatively. "Didn't I ever tell you that my dad owned a chain of restaurants? Unfortunately, I never picked up the culinary skills that he had."

Calleigh sighed in relief. "I bought more beer too. Want one?"

Tim smiled once more. "Now that's a quality purchase."

-------------------------------

Tim watched Calleigh pick at her plate, their dinner was rather quiet unlike the interaction they had only half an hour earlier.

"Thank you." Tim suddenly spoke up. Calleigh looked up suddenly and she smiled, her eyes shining brightly.

"You're quite welcome Timothy," she teased, knowing how he hated to be called by his first name. She stood up and stretched before reaching to grab her now empty plate.

"No, let me." Tim replied, standing before attempting to stop her by placing his hands on hers. "You've done so much."

"Tim, I was just clearing a plate. It's not a big deal." Calleigh reminded him gently.

Tim sighed. "I just never had someone do something like that for me. You have no idea what it means to me."

"I think I do." Calleigh replied softly, placing her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat thump against her palms.

He stared into her eyes, and his heart swelled at the love he saw there. "I love you Calleigh."

She rested her head against his chest, drawing him closer to her. "I love you too."

Pulling away slightly, he looked down at her once more. Now is there any way I can thank you for this wonderful hospitality?" he replied, his eyebrow rising.

Calleigh turned pink once more, not missing the implication in his voice. "You sure can. First off, dishes!"

"Come again?" Tim sputtered. "I didn't mean…."

Calleigh giggled. "Sure you didn't. But this sweet Southern gal is tired. And if you want desert mister…" she replied as she poked his chest, "…you had better wash the dishes." She kissed him on the cheek as Tim watched her walk towards his room, swaying her hips.

Tim gulped. "Yes ma'am."

And Tim knew that even though he hated doing dishes, or carrying her bags when she dragged him out for some early bird sale, he'd do anything for her.

For Calleigh was the one who made him whole again. She healed him…

… made him feel alive once more.

**FIN**


End file.
